Discomfort
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: When Matt and Mello are forced to hide in a supply closet to avoid being caught by Roger after hours, it leads to some rather…awkward…moments.


**AN: Hey everyone. College is very distracting and a huge adjustment, and I haven't had a lot of time to write. I was however, inspired by a prompt on a Matt/Mello club on mangabullet, and over the week I've slowly had time to get it down. It's short but I just wanted to get something out there, it's been a while. In any case I hope you enjoy it.**

**/…/…/…/**

Tonight was a chocolate raid, something Matt had never been very fond of. Chocolate raids were rare and usually unneeded. L, more to sooth this own desires when he was in the house then the students, felt that it was unfair to restrict the children of Wammy house from their quirks. This led to obscene amounts of sweets, toys, chocolate, video games, and whatever else a child obsessed and desired to be purchased and be readily made available for whatever child desired said items.

This did not however, restrict Roger from punishing a child by taking away or limiting ones quirks. Matt didn't want to think about the number of times he had lost his videogames because of Mello's plans. Mello however, was downright scary when he was without his chocolate, and Matt did not want have to deal with that for an entire week.

Now, all because Mello had lost his temper and tried to strangle Near, the duo were sneaking through the corridors and into the kitchen to steal some chocolate from the cabinets. One would think that a genius like Mello would be mature enough, especially after having lived for thirteen years, to wait out his punishment with dignity and respect.

Those people would be considered idiots, and would be second in the line of destruction from Mello's rampages.

The first would be whoever kept his chocolate from him.

Mello really could be a spoiled brat when it came to chocolate.

It was dark, but it did not take the duo long to reach the kitchens. Matt kept watch as Mello snatched a fairly large stash of chocolate bars and put them in the small backpack he was carrying. Once Mello had finished, they began moving quietly back towards their rooms, not wanting to make much noise in case Roger or a teacher was patrolling the halls.

The silence was broken by the crinkle of a chocolate wrapper, and Matt stared openly at Mello as the blond took a loud bite. "Mello!" he hissed. "Couldn't you wait five more minutes until we get to our room?"

"I haven't had chocolate all day," he whispered. "I needed it."

"You're loud when you eat chocolate. Put it back." Not waiting for a response, Matt snatched the chocolate bar from Mello's hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Matt-"

"No, you can wait. We're almost back," Matt interrupted.

"What's the big deal? The halls are deserted. Give me back my chocolate!" he growled.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat. We'll be back in a minute, just calm down."

"I am calm!" Mello exclaimed, voice rising above a whisper.

"Be quiet! Someone will hear us and then I'll be in trouble too!"

"Oh wouldn't that be a shame, Matty suffering with me," Mello mocked. "You're so dependent on those stupid games that you'd have a breakdown if you had to go without them for a week."

"Like you're so much better."

"If you don't shut up and give me back my chocolate I'll wring your ne-"

"SH! Do you hear that?"

It was unmistakable. The sound of footsteps was coming from down the corridor and both boys looked around wildly. They'd never be able to escape unseen or unheard if they ran. Mello quickly moved towards the door closest to them. It was a supply closet, stuffed full of boxes and other junk. Mello grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him in, closing the door quietly behind him.

It was pitch black, but Mello fell to his knees, crawling slowly around the boxes and stacked folding chairs. He could only hope Matt had used that brain of his and followed, because they'd be caught instantly if someone opened the door with them right in front of it.

The footsteps were growing closer and Mello paused as he bumped into what felt like the leg of a table. He sensed Matt as he crawled beside him. Mello began to move but with Matt beside him he bumped the table leg again, harder this time. The table wobbled and the boxes, stacked precariously on top of the table, began to fall.

Mello made a split second decision and shoved Matt under the table, throwing himself on top of the redhead in the process. Boxes rained down on them, crushing their legs and trapping them against the floor.

Matt held back a whimper as his back dug into something. Suddenly the door had opened and both boys' held their breath, going absolutely still as light spilled into the closet.

They couldn't see the figure in the doorway, as the boxes were blocking it from view, and, consequently, blocked them from view as well. There was a long silence as whoever was in the doorway inspected the room. "Stuffed to the brim…I must get a student to clean this out during detention," came Roger's voice. Neither dared to move, even after the door had closed and the footsteps began to retreat.

They stayed silent until the footsteps were gone. Only then did the complaints begin. "Ow…Mello that hurt!"

"Did you want to get caught?" he hissed viciously, moving his legs slightly. The boxes shifted but didn't move. They were heavy and crushing his legs and Mello roughly shoved off a couple that he could reach. Matt was moaning below him about a box digging into his back and his hand being crushed, but Mello ignored him, growling in frustration.

The boxes were crushing his legs, and it was painful. Matt's soft complaints were not helping his mood. He made to kick up with one of his legs, but his foot rammed into a folding chair instead. It made a loud clang and both boys froze, listening for the sign of returning footsteps. When none came, both breathed a sigh of relief. Mello groaned softly to himself at the new ache and pushed up with his arms, slowly rising off Matt. He miscalculated and hit his head sharply on the table above him. He let out a muffled curse and faltered, falling on top of Matt hard.

Matt stiffened as Mello fell on top of him. Mello's legs were tangled in his own, his arms on either side of him, and his face was beside his, his lips pressed against his cheek from the fall. Matt felt his face heat up, as did Mello, who scrambled up as quickly as he could, which proved not to be such a good idea as he hit his head again in his attempts to _get off of Matt_ and he bent back down reflexively, glad it was too dark for Matt to see his reddened cheeks.

They both stayed still for several awkward minutes before Matt slowly shifted beneath Mello. "Let me try and sit up a bit to push the boxes off," Matt whispered, using his arms to finally get off whatever was digging into his back. Mello didn't have much room to move, forcing Matt to lift his legs to help him sit up. He froze when he realized his knee was pressing against a very private part of Mello's body and he forgot about stealth, dropping back flat to the ground and dragging himself backwards the few inches he could in the confined space. "Oh God I'm so sorry!" he squeaked. "Really Mello, I didn't mean to."

Mello said nothing, much to embarrassed to form words, and avoided eye contact with the redhead below him. His cheeks burned further as he thought about how he was straddling his best friend at two in the morning in a supply closet. He glanced down; noting how compromising this position would look if anyone saw them, especially considering their mussed appearance from their hiding. He tried to shift to his right but a wall of stacked boxes stopped him, and the wall was on his other side. Unfortunately his eyes had adjusted to the dark closet and he could see how close he was to Matt and he hated to do this but it was the only way to get out. "Matt I have to…lay down if I'm going to kick these boxes off my legs," he said, mortified to be caught in such a position. Matt nodded, still not meeting his eyes, and Mello slowly lowered himself until his legs were against Matt's, then they were waist to waist, chest to chest, and finally cheek to cheek. Mello could feel Matt's heart pounding against his own. Laying down he began to squirm, kicking his legs to get the boxes off of him. He felt Matt shift uncomfortably underneath him and oh _fuck_ he hadn't realized that his squirming was pushing _those_ particular body parts together! With a final kick he dislodged the boxes and scrambled backwards and off of Matt, who pulled himself up and away into a sitting position against some boxes behind him.

"I…I didn't…" his voice cracked so Mello closed his mouth, too embarrassed to properly express it. Matt didn't seem to know what to say either and averted his eyes to the floor once again.

The awkward tension grew for several minutes before Mello finally moved, crawling out from beneath the table and towards the door. Matt slowly began to follow, kneeling on his knees once he is out from under the table as well. Mello moved backwards, about to crawl around the stack of folding chairs, but he hadn't realized Matt was right behind him and rammed into him. Matt fell backwards and cracked his head hard against the side of the table.

"Fuck Matt I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Mello asked frantically, turning around to face the gamer, who had one hand on the back of his head, the other bracing him against the floor. Matt's eyes were squeezed shut and he slowly opened them, looking up until he was nose to nose with Mello.

"Y-yeah," he whispered breathlessly.

They sat there; mere inches apart for what felt like ages, before Matt finally broke eye contact. Mello slowly led them out of the supply closet and back to their room, where both boys got into bed without a word.

They didn't make eye contact for days.

They didn't speak more than a few words to each other for a week.

Finally Mello grew sick of the tension, and one day he stood up, marched across the room, and slammed his lips against Matt's.

Matt had never been more glad for a chocolate raid in his life.


End file.
